Transformers and Music
by Das Nebel
Summary: Drabbles about the Autobots, Decepticons and the humans. Written in response to a music meme in lj tf2007fun.
1. Logic vs Illogical

**Yeah, there's a music meme going on around the tf2007 livejournal group and decided I'd take a crack at it. Might add more if I decide to try again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or the movie.**

* * *

**Bleeding Me -Godsmack**

Maybe it was the fact that his brother didn't love him like he should that made Prime feel like he was completely broken, completely drained and bled dry by the war. Or just maybe, it was the fact that he loved Megatron more than a brother should. All he knew was that Megatron would never know, and he would take it to his grave. After all, Prime was just an empty shell of what he used to be , but still tried to appear lively, if not for his soldiers, but for himself. He couldn't help but feel that even after all the blood he had shed on the battlefield, his love for Megatron would continue to bleed him down to nothing.

* * *

**The Logical Song -Scooter**

"I don't think I'll ever understand you humans, Sam."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one, you're a very contradicting species, always saying one thing and then doing the complete opposite."

"So? It's human nature Bee."

"There's that too."

"Oh?"

"You humans often do things that are completely illogical to Cybertronians."

"Such as...?"

"Such as listening to music that sounds like it was being sung by one of those small rodents you call 'Chipmunks'"

* * *

**Ohne Dich -Rammstein**

Lookinjg to the stars, Ironhide couldn't help but wonder where she was, what she was doing, and if she missed him as much as he missed her. He wouldn't admit it to his comrades, but he was lonely with her, without his Chromia by his side.

He lost count of how long they had been separated, but it seemed like an eternity since he last saw her, last held her. He knew she was tough, hell, she's gotten into as many scraps as he has and always came out smiling like a lunatic cause she knew she won. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Primus, his spark ached so much. Of course, he wouldn't let it show, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He was alive, here now on Earth, all he could do now was hope to primus she was too -he didn't think he could stand being without her for much longer.

* * *

**Oogie Boogie -Danny Elfman**

"Mikeala?"

"Yeah Bee?

"What is this thing called 'The Boogie Man'?"

"Well, the Boogie Man is a monster that lives in closets of naughty children."

"A monster?! And he lives in the closets of younglings!"

"He's not real Bee, Parents only tell their children about the Boogie Man to scare them and make them behave when they're being bad by telling them the Boogie Man will come at night and take them from their beds and never bring them back."

"..."

"Really, he's not real."

"..ok."

"Why do you ask?"

"Uh..well, Ironhide overheard Will telling Annabelle that the Boogie Man would come to get her if she didn't listen to him."

"...oh?...**oh**...**_OH!"_**

"Yeah... I better tell him."

* * *

Please review!

* * *


	2. Death, Evil and one hell of a Thriller

Gave it another shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

* * *

**Dying In Your Arms –Trivum - Sam, Bumblebee**

It wasn't happening.

It couldn't be happening.

It just…couldn't.

Yet here he was, holding Sam's battered, bruised, _broken_ body, bleeding to death in his large metallic hands. He was dying, Sam _was dying _right there in his arms, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it; his communication device had been jammed, leaving him unable to call the medic. The Decepticons caught them off-guard, and now Sam was near-dead. Despair filled him, making him feel as if he were dying too.

* * *

**Das Böse – E Nomine – Megatron**

Megatron knew he was evil the moment he came online. He couldn't say how he knew, he just did. Not many could automatically know what they were the very second they opened their optics. For eons, he kept it hidden; from his brother, from his people, from himself. But the thirst for power ate away at him, corrupting him beyond return. He was evil, made of pure hatred, enjoying the excitement of delivering pain and suffering. He loved to kill, be it civilians, Autobots, or his own Decepticons; he didn't care as long there was blood shed. He didn't have any friends, never needed one, everyone feared him. That was all he needed. Nothing could harm him, he was the invincible evil.

…but then…how could a weak organic, a mere _fleshling_, be his downfall?

* * *

**Thriller – Michael Jackson – Lennox, Epps, Jazz**

"Well I'll be damned…"

"Told ya he'd do it."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he actually knew how."

"He's a giant robot Lennox; he got it off the internet."

"…I knew that."

"Hehe, whatever man, you owe me fifty buck, now pay up!"

"Yeah, yeah, take it! I still don't know how you managed to get Jazz to dance the god damned Thriller."

"Well, that's for me to know and you to go insane trying to figure out."

* * *

Please review!


	3. All That Jazz

* * *

Another additon to the song meme! That thing is addictive! Rating went up cause there's some swearing in this one.

Disclaimer: you know the dril, me no own Transformers.

* * *

**Crank That Soulja Boy – Soulja Boy – (Requested)**

"…so, Jazz learned a new dance."

"Yeah, after the Thriller he wanted to learn more."

"Did it _have _to be that song?"

"Knowing Jazz; yes."

"You're lucky your closest neighbour is three miles away."

"Man, I think even **they** can feel all that shakin'."

"It's kinda funny though, you gotta admit that."

"Yeah, but if my house turns into a crater cause of Soulja Boy, I'm gonna sue his ass."

"Not likely to happen."

"Why not?"

"How the hell would you explain that a giant robot doing the 'Crank That' dance demolished your house?"

* * *

**Yeah – Usher**

Earth music, he concluded, was the best damn thing he ever discovered during his stay. All the rhythms and tunes, the beats and lyrics, all of them just beautiful sounds to his audio receptors. The humans even had different types of movements for a lot of the songs, called 'dancing'. He liked those kinds of songs best, even better was learning those dance moves. This new song he was listening to had a jamming beat to it, just made you want to get up and dance to it. He cranked up the volume and did just that. Epps would just have to deal with an extremely damaged front lawn.

* * *

**Macarena – Los Del Rio (come on, it was begging to be done!)**

"Oh hell no! HAHAHA!!"

"Damn, _**laugh**_ that bot will _**snort**_ be the end of my lawn!"

"Shit dude, we should have seen this one coming!"

"Yeah **_choking laugh_** Thriller, Soulja Boy, Usher, and now _**incoherent words**_"

"He's doing the fucking Macarena!"


	4. Spy Extraordinaire

Alright, I should have posted this a long time ago in the first chapter, but this is a music meme, meaning that in order to write these my playlist has to be on shuffle. You can make requests, but I can only say I will write the ones that catch my interest, other than that, my songs are completely random. I don't want to sound mean about it.

Anywho, here's another batch, with yet another Dancing Jazz one.

Disclaimer: Damn it all, for the last time I don't own Transformers.

* * *

**Mason Rocket (Spy Extraordinaire) –Beatnik Turtle – Unknown Autobot**

The song had a good beat. He had stumbled upon about a month or so ago, when he downloaded a podcast called 'I Remember Joe", a much loved and well known podcaster, who died of cancer a year ago. From what he had gathered the man was great influence, fun loving and helpful, and always tried to take the time to talk to his listeners, no matter how much he was in. From what he understood from the song, Joe 'would save the world', if he had survived.

It seemed fitting it reminded him of Jazz, the song described him perfectly…

* * *

**Guilty – The Rasmus – Optimus, Elita One/Balckarachnia (TF: A)**

He felt guilty, always had for the past thousand solar cycles; guilt for leaving her behind, for not looking for her, for not _saving_ her when he had the chance to. If he had saved her, had taken that one split moment to rescue her, she wouldn't be the self loathing half organic Decepticon she was now. She hated him for it, blamed him for it, and she had every right to. Sentinel never forgave for it either. He loved her, still did, yet he didn't save her, she was so close, yet so far out of reach. He felt so guilty, so empty…

* * *

**Be My Lover – La Bouche – Bumblebee/Sam**

Sam was pretty sure being in love with his car was a normal teenage boy thing. But when he loved his car more than his smoking hot girlfriend, well, then he had a problem. That is, if it weren't for the fact said car was actually a living, free-thinking robot. But that just made it weirder. It took him a while to realise it (Mikeala was inexplicably understanding about it) and even longer to admit it to Bee, for fear of rejection.

But, if the song Bumblebee blared over his speakers was anything to go by, he'd say Bee felt…

* * *

**Whine Up – Kat DeLuna ft Elephant Man – Jazz, Lennox, Epps (cause dancing Jazz is fun too!)**

"Aw hell no, not again…I swear God hates me or something."

"Maybe you ought to confiscate his music."

"I've said it once, I'll say it again; he's a giant robot, he downloads it."

"Well, then…get Ratchet to disconnect him from the internet."

"Maybe…nah, the little bugger will find another way."

"O- WOAH! Ok, I draw the **line **at standing here watching Jazz 'booty-dance' on your lawn."

"Same here. Thriller was bad enough getting mesmerized watching his crotch pivot in unnatural robotic ways, I sure as hell ain't watchin' him shake his ass. Damn Bot, get off my lawn!"

"Bet he kicks ass at clubs…"

* * *

Please review folks, I live on that stuff.

...really, I'll die If I don't get anything.


	5. Can't Touch This!

Well, it's been a while, been busy (i.e: couldn't get off my lazy butt and post anything). Anyway, there were two more songs, but I lost the paper they were on and I hadn't typed them out.

Well, here's more Jazz-centric music drabbles. Might do more if I get inspired enough.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**The Way I Are (remix) – Timbaland**

"Well, I guess this is better than nothing…"

"Yeah, but he's still blasting that damn hip-hoppy music."

"He ain't ruinin' my lawn right now so I don't give a damn."

"Well…it is an improvement, having a holoform and all."

"I think I can hear my roses singing."

"I'll never understand you and those damn roses…"

"hey, I'll have you know th- !!"

"!!... is he doing…what I think he's doing?"

"Oh fuck me…"

"This does not bode well."

"Excuse while I go gouge my eyes out and bleach my brain."

"Oye, Jazz the Strip Dancing Autobot…what next?"

* * *

**Apache – Sugarhill Gang**

" I swear I don't know what I'm gonna do with him."

"You sound like Ratchet…and Optimus…and Irionhide."

"Well he's a handful!"

"No denying that. So where did he get this one?"

"Will Smith."

"Oh boy."

"Fresh Prince of Belair. Of all the episodes, he saw _that one_.

"Hip action…wooooah."

"Not as bad as Thriller…or Crank That. Definitely better than Crank That."

"Can't…stop…ugh! This can't be normal!"

"I know what you mean…"

"…hey Epps?"

"Yeah?"

"ummm, Does this make us…uh ya know…gay?"

"Man, I don't even want to **think **about that!"

* * *

**U Can't Touch This – MC Hammer Lennox, Epps, Jazz**

"Now this, this is amusing."

"For once, I agree."

"'For once'? Dude, you've agreed before."

"Yeah yeah, I know, but this is totally worth watching."

"And why is that? Besides the fact that its on _my_ lawn and not yours."

"Cause Jazz is trying to annoy the hell out of Ironhide."

"True. Didn't Optimus give specific orders to not blast Jazz to bits?"

"Since when has that ever stopped him?"

"He secretly missed the little bugger."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah."

"…"

"Wonder if it was a good idea to introduce him to the Hammer Dance?"

"I dunno, but 50 bucks says Ironhide loses it in five minutes."

"I'm in! I say less then two, then we can see if he 'can't touch this'."

* * *


End file.
